


Beautiful Things

by SeventyAndSunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale as the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventyAndSunny/pseuds/SeventyAndSunny
Summary: Stiles has never seen a house he can’t sell. He sold the dwarfs tiny cottage, even when Grumpy sat on the front stood sharping his pick axe. He sold Malia’s mom’s house even after Matt spread those rumors about a man eating wolf disguised as a grandmother. Hell, he even sold the Evil Queen’s hideaway. He’s a realtor genius. But, when Queen Laura from Hale asks him to sell her brother’s abandoned castle, he finds that there’s something alive within the dead house, and that the story of Prince Derek’s sudden disappearance might be more complicated than originally thought. 
Derek can’t believe Laura is actually trying to sell his house, especially when she knows that Derek still lives there. But if his sister wants to play ball, Derek’s going to play. 
This is a story that’s a little old, a little new, and whole lot fairy tale. Or, the Beauty and the Beast with a twist AU that absolutely no one asked for, and throw in a few other fairy tales for the hell of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. This was inspired by a prompt from the 642 tiny things to write about book. I have no answers.

Stiles has never ridden in a carriage as beautiful as Queen Laura’s. The seats are a deep velvet fabric laid over soft bird’s feathers with gold thread stitched into lines of flowers. The window above the door is painted a rainbow, and when the sun shines through it, the colors lay across the glossy white walls. Stiles is fascinated, staring at the streaks of blue and pink and gold, when the carriage stutters. 

One of the horses sighs, and the soft clank of hooves dies off. All is still for a moment, the colors on the wall stopping the dance they had been doing before. Stiles steal a glance at one of Laura’s royal guards, Patrick, sitting across from him. 

“So, are we there yet?” He asks, hesitantly, but only because the last time he asked Patrick threatened the knock him in the head. So he asked a few times? Stiles isn’t really known for being patient. 

Patrick narrows his eyes, and Stiles watches fearfully has the guard’s hand starts to move. But, the door to the carriage swings open, and Stiles is greeted by the sight of a tall woman, her full lips curved into a smile full of life and energy. 

“Queen Laura,” Patrick whines as he hurriedly clampers down the carriage steps, “Ladies do not open doors.” 

“I only opened the door because you took so long,” Laura teases, but the look on her face suggests she doesn’t really care whether or not she’s allowed to open doors. She is the queen, after all. Stiles is almost sure she’s allowed to do anything she wants. “Stiles,” she says, her voice as smooth as cream. “It’s a pleasure.” 

Stiles emerges from the carriage and takes Laura’s extended hand, bowing slightly towards her. Queen Laura is as captivating as the colors that had waltzed across the carriage, with hair dark like the bark of a tree and skin pure and golden. Her face is sharp, with a pointed chin and narrow nose, and bright, hazel eyes. Stiles gawks a little once he finally gets to stand in front of her, taking in her forest green dress. She laughs. 

“I’ve heard rumors about you, Stiles,” Queen Laura muses, “I know of your relationship with other royal houses, so I’m assuming you’re not gaping because you’ve never met a queen before.” 

“Right,” Stiles says, and then kicks himself. “I mean, Queen Allison sends her regards.” 

“Yes,” Laura says, and, much to Stiles’ surprise, her smile gets even larger. “That’s exactly what you meant.” 

Stiles wishes he could say that he’s never made a bigger fool of himself in front of a royal before, but that would be a complete and utter lie. So, he nods his head curtly, and determines to shift the conversation into his favor. “You want me to sell your brother’s house, correct?” He asks.

Laura’s smile shrinks for just a moment, and when it finally grows back it’s lost some of it’s light. “Yes,” she answers slowly, “we’ve waited for ten years, but we’re certain Derek isn’t coming home.” 

“If you don’t mind,” Stiles hesitates, his mind trying to paste how to best word this. He tries to remember how he felt ten years after his mother died, but he isn’t sure his mother’s death is a good comparison to someone going missing. “I like to be familiar with the former occupants before I sell the house. In case potential buyers have any questions. I’m sorry if this is rude, but-”

“Of course,” Laura says quickly, cutting Stiles off. “Come,” she commands, and turns to continue down the dirt road they stopped on. 

In front of them is a thick forest known to Stiles as the forest of wolves. It’s at the heart of the Hale territory, but quite a ways away from Queen Laura’s castle. 

The two walk slowly, with Laura quietly contemplating where to begin. Patrick follows, but he keeps his distance. The other guards stay with the carriage. 

After a few moments, Laura asks, “have you heard anything of my brother’s story?” 

Stiles thinks for a moment, sifting through all the stories he’s heard. He thinks of Matt, the reporter in the kingdom of Argent, and his papers of all the latest news. “In my experience, the rumors are usually wrong.” 

“Hm?” Laura asks, her eyes sparking as she becomes intrigued. 

Stiles laughs, “Back when Allison was on the run from the evil queen, our townspeople dubbed her ‘Snow White’ and suggested that Kate was her step-mother, when she was in fact her aunt. The point is that you lose parts of the story the farther it travels, and your brother’s story went quite a ways to reach me.” 

Laura smiles again, and Stiles is happy to see it’s almost shining as bright as it had been before. “You’re smart, Stiles,” she says, “I think you’ll be able to do a lot with this castle.” 

Stiles looks in front of him. He sucks in a breath, his heart thudding as the tips of Derek Hale’s castle start to peak through the trees. He can tell it’s tall, elegant, with multiple towers stabbing the clear blue sky. 

“He built it for his fiancée, Paige,” Laura begins, her voice rolling through Stiles’ thoughts, dragging his attention back to the Queen next to him. “And I’m afraid that I don’t know much about what happened to him. I, too, only have the stories to go by. When I hadn’t seen my brother for days, I sent my men to search his house. They found part of it on fire, Paige’s dead body inside, and Derek nowhere to be seen. They searched every room and every inch of this forest and never found a trace of him. It was like he vanished.” 

The road starts to wind, and for a few feet, the two are walking away from the castle. This part of the road is less worn and trees start to slink in front of them. Stiles almost trips twice. 

“When we further examined Paige’s body, we found traces of magic on her. We determined she had died before the fire, and we were able to trace the magic back to one person.” Stiles knows the answer before Laura has the utter the name. “Queen Kate of Argent, or, as you called her before, the Evil Queen.” 

Stiles looks down at his hands. Kate hadn’t ruled Argent for long, but in the few years that she had, she had destroyed a lot of people, and done a lot of damage. 

“When I was young, my parents made a treaty with King Chris and Queen Victoria of Argent, promising my brother, Brandon’s, marriage to their daughter, Princess Allison. When Brandon was seventeen, and Allison fifteen, just a year before their marriage, Queen Victoria passed. It was a time of devastation for both Argent and Hale. The two kingdoms had relied on one another, and when one kingdom suffered, they both did.” She smiles at him. “I’m sure you know most of this, but you wanted to know about my brother. This is the only way I can make you understand.” 

Stiles nods his head, though he does know most of this story. Stiles had met Allison when she was on the run from her aunt, and Allison’s new fiancée is Stiles’ best friend, Scott. He is connected to the royal family in multiple ways, and has heard this story from both Allison and her father. 

“King Chris was devastated by his Queen’s death. Princess Kate took advantage of this, and convinced her brother to make her temporary Queen while he grieved. We had backed Chris’ decision, and we had no idea that she had prisoned him shortly after becoming ruler. I wish we had known, because then the rest of this story never would’ve happened.” 

The road starts to bend back towards the castle, and now Stiles is starting to see a bridge leading towards a large, wooden door. 

“Queen Kate, jealous of the marriage contract between Allison and Brandon, demanded that we make a similar contract with her. We agreed and offered her our uncle, Peter. Initially, she was on board, but when she came to meet him for the first time, she took a liking to Derek instead. Derek, who at this time was already engaged to Paige, and very much in love with her, politely declined Kate. But she wouldn’t stop, and as her reign of terror grew, our kingdom became fearful of the kingdom of Argent. We decided to cut all ties.” 

The two reach the opening of the bridge, and Laura steps onto it without hesitating. Stiles stares at is skeptically, and determines that that’s the first thing he’s going to have to fix. 

“Kate decided that if she couldn’t have Derek, then no one else could, and killed Paige and did something to Derek.” Laura’s face melts into sadness, her hazel eyes filling with water. “We never found out what she did.” 

The walk across the bridge is silent. Stiles spends the few seconds it takes contemplating Laura’s story. He wonders for a moment why she would want to sell a house that obviously means a lot to her, but he supposes it’s probably her way of grieving, of finally moving on. 

When they make it back to land, Stiles looks up and almost poops his pants. 

The castle is absolutely stunning. Stiles finds himself short of breath, similar to the way Scott gets when he talks about seeing Allison naked. The castle is gorgeous, magnificent, beautiful, literally any good adjective applies to this house. Stiles is in realtor heaven. 

Laura snorts, and Stiles snaps from his lust session that only a really sexy set of bricks can put him into. 

She’s laughing at him. “My brother was a complete idiot,” She says, all the sadness gone, “but he was a damn good carpenter.” 

“He built this?” Stiles asks, trying to wrap his head around the idea that one person could come up with this masterpiece. 

Laura nods. “He had a team of builders, of course, but he designed it himself. He incorporated all the antique charm that Paige loved. It would’ve been a perfect home for the two. I’m almost certain you can find a buyer.” 

“Of course there’s going to be work I need to do,” Stiles says, but he can’t really hide his excitement. The last house he sold a little old lady got eaten by a wolf in it. This house is going to be a piece of cake. “You said there was a fire?” 

“Yes, the far right of the house, where the main kitchen was. The rest of the house was unharmed.”

He nods, excited. He was planning on redoing the kitchen anyways. This castle has sat empty for ten years, times have changed, people have more sophisticated tastes in kitchen appliances nowadays. 

Laura nods at him. “I have to get going. I’m going to leave Patrick with my carriage. I trust you’ll be able to find him when you’re done?” 

Stiles nods eagerly, excited that Laura is going to let him explore on his own. 

Laura laughs and turns back towards the bridge. When she reaches the beginning she throws her head over her shoulder, and in a deep, serious tone, she says, “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, Stiles, but people say there’s a wolf that roams this part. He’s mostly harmless, but don’t be alarmed if you see him. He probably won’t kill you.” 

Then she disappears with Patrick back into the woods, leaving Stiles alone with a large castle and a potentially killer wolf.


End file.
